Crimson Guardian
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: A person from Yusei's past has arisen. How will the gang fare with this new arrival? Just how strong of a duelist is he? And just how close is he and Yusei? BoyxBoy *A little bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've had this written for a while now. I've put a lot of thought into it and I'll eventually continue. The only problem is, I have so many I don't know if I'l ever finish all of them.

**Chapter 1**

Yusei smiled as he took a step back to admire his handy work. He had just finished upgrading the new motor for the duel runners. He was sure this model would work, it needed to if Jack, Crow, and Yusei wanted to be able to dominate the World Racing Grand Prix. The tournament was still a few months away, but the trio wouldn't be able to afford to keep building motors like this thanks to Jack and his big spending habits.

Content with how the machine was looking so far, Yusei looked over to see what the time was. It was only a few minutes past seven in the morning. Yusei was wide awake, however, thanks to getting up two hours earlier in order to have a head start and finish the engine early.

"Hey Yusei, thought I heard you down here tinkerin' away."

Yusei looked up to see Crow walking down the stairs, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to get the engine done early for test runs today."

That grabbed Crow's attention as he was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "What! You finished!"

Yusei winced at the loudness. In a matter of seconds, Yusei knew the slumbering beast upstairs would be coming out.

Crow, not noticing how loud he was being, continued on. "Oh man! This is awesome! Do you think this one'll work? Huh? Hu-"

An earsplitting slam sounded out as a door was brought against a wall. Not even two seconds later, Yusei could hear Jack yelling down to them.

"Crow! For once I would like to wake up peacefully. Not because of your annoying voice!"

Sighing, Yusei turned away from the two arguing men and over to his computer. From one of the top drawers of the desk, he took out a pad of paper and a pen. He was checking to see if he had any emails about a job. Yusei had put an ad in the local newspaper about his small repair store. The store was really just the warehouse he, Jack, and Crow called home.

Not caring to sit down, he merely bent over to see if there were any requests yet or not. Surprisingly, there was already one there. Yusei's eye caught something on the screen. It was the date of which the request was sent. The email was dated yesterday, the twenty-first. That meant today was the twenty-second. Yusei overheard Crow say something to Jack behind him.

"Look, Jack. Let's just talk about this later, okay? It's Yusei's birthday after all!"

As those words registered in his head, Yusei fell to his knees, his eyes wide as he stared up towards the ceiling. Jack and Crow heard him crash and rushed to his side.

Thoughts bombarded Yusei. Memories overflowed and attacked him. _I-I can't believe it. I forgot. I actually forgot about him._ Yusei, eyes still gaping wide, now brought his forehead to the ground. His hands clutching his temples tightly. _I can't believe I actually forgot about him._ A specific memory, one from years before, came to the front of Yusei's mind. And no matter how much he might have wanted to forget it, he couldn't. Tears started to flood his eyes, a few escaping only to fall to the cement floor. Yusei soon started to hyperventilate.

Quietly, he whispered to himself in between breaths, "It's my fault. My fault. If only... I was there. My fault. All my fault."

The stress of the memory brought Yusei to unconsciousness, forcing him to relive memories of that person.

Yusei was in the usual underground hideout he shared with Riley and the others. He was currently in the process of tuning his duel runner. He didn't like how it was coming along. The ignition was sputtering to much for comfort, and Yusei just couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, ringing started to echo down the abandoned subway system. Looking up, he saw someone was calling him through the duel runner. Setting himself on the motorcycle-like vehicle, Yusei hit a button, answering the call. As he did so, a boy, around the age of sixteen, appeared on the screen. A wide smile on his face. One that instantly made Yusei's day. But there was something different about his appearance. His hair, it wasn't brown anymore.

"Hey, Yusei. How are you?"

Yusei, shocked by the change, stuttered as he gasped out the words. "D-Damian! Your hair, it's white!"

Damian, wearing his hair in a ponytail draped over his right shoulder, picked up a few strands. He studied them for a moment with a frown that replaced the overjoyed smile. Yusei couldn't say why, but for some reason he yearned for that smile to reappear.

"Is there something wrong with it? I thought it would look nice if I dyed it this way."

"N-no! There's nothing wrong with it. I was just surprised."

Damian didn't believe him, though, and continued on with the subject. "Are you sure? I can always wash the dye out."

Yusei, with a soft smile on his face, said, "Really, it's fine. I like it, I really do."

That smile from before returned and Yusei could feel his heart flutter a little because of it. Why was he feeling this way? Was he sick? Was he just tired from working on his duel runner all day? Yusei's thoughts were interrupted when Damian asked a question.

"I'm sorry, what? I was lost in thought."

Damian chuckled a little, and Yusei could feel a blush burn it's way onto his face. Damian was just so cute as he did that. His eyes had been closed as he looked down and to the right slightly. Wait, did he just think Damian looked cute? How was that possible? Yusei had a strange feeling in his stomach, one that told him he more than just wanted something, but needed it. Whatever 'it' was.

"I asked if you wanted to come over later tonight."

Yusei frowned and bit his lower lip. He had a strong urge to say yes, to run to Damian at that very moment. But he had a turf battle tonight, and he couldn't let Jack, Crow, and Kalin down.

"I'm sorry, Damian, but I can't. I've got a turf battle today."

Damian's smile faltered a little, making Yusei instantly regret allowing those words to slip his lips. Damian quickly brought his smile back to how it was a moment before, but Yusei could tell it was forced.

"It's no problem. You've got a responsibility to the Enforcers, I understand."

Yusei could tell if he didn't do something quick this would turn south even more than it already was. So in a final attempt, he asked Damian, "Why don't you come along with us? You're an amazing duelist, you even took down me once! I'm sure the others would be more than happy to have you as part of the team."

Damian's smile shrunk into a minuscule one. He looked down towards the bottom of the screen, as if he was looking right through it. His eyes seemed devoid of life as he imagined how it would go. When he looked back up, Yusei could see a great sadness in his eyes, as well.

"Believe me, Yusei, I would love to be an Enforcer. But I'm terrible at anything athletic. I wouldn't be able to chase down opposing gang members even if my life depended on it. I would just be in the way."

"Well, how about being a temporary one? For tonight only, then we could really see how good you are. It could be like an assessment of sorts."

Damian squinted his eyes slightly into a corner of the screen, obviously thinking it over. Yusei could feel worry eat at him from the inside at the chance he might say no. Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way with anyone ever before. Did he have feelings for Damian? That couldn't be it, he wasn't into men. Right? He never felt this way around Jack, Crow, or even Kalin. So why? Why did he have an undeniable urge to be by Damian's side right now?

"Yusei. Yusei!"

Yusei looked up, startled. He looked back at Damian's image, only to seen a worried face. Yusei could feel himself blush again.

"S-sorry, Damian. I got lost in thought again."

Damian seemed to get only more worried, though. "Are you sure? You never get distracted like that. Maybe I should come over, make sure your not sick or anything."

The blush only increased as Damian offered to come over. The idea of having Damian over made Yusei's heart skip a beat.

"N-no, I'm fine. What was your answer?"

Damian wouldn't let up on that worried expression, making Yusei feel guilty for causing him to feel that way. Why did he want Damian's smile to return? Why did he have any of these feelings to begin with, anyways?

"I said I don't think it's a good idea to come, but with you in this state, I'm starting to think I should probably go."

"Thank you, Damian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack, Crow, Kalin, Yusei and Damian were now standing in front of the HQ of the enemy duel gang. The five were now going over last minute details, making sure everyone knew what to do.

Kalin was explaining everyone's role one last time. "Okay, Jack, Yusei, and I will be taking this building. Jack I want you to have the bottom floors while Yusei and I take one the upper ones. That's where their leader will be. Crow, Damian, I want you guys to take the building in the back. It shouldn't have very many members in there, but there's a small gap between the two building and I want you guys to make sure no one gets away." Kalin took one last look at the group before stopping on Damian. "And Damian, don't let us down."

With a small nod from Damian, the group was off.

**...**

Jack easily took down his floors, and was now searching the building for any others. Crow and Damian didn't encounter any duelists at all. While Crow kept to the bottom floor to stop anyone from getting past, Damian was taking a quick sweep through the building, he was currently on the staircase to the rooftop. Kalin was on he top floor of his assigned building and was currently dueling two thugs from the gang. Yusei, however, was chasing down the gang's leader.

Yusei chased him up to the roof top and was able to catch him in the grappler the Enforcers used to keep people from running away in a duel. The enemy leader jumped over to the second building, carrying Yusei with him. Yusei was still in the air when the leader took off his duel disk and threw it down into the gap between the two buildings.

With the loss of a counter weight, Yusei crashed into the metal safety fence. He barely caught the bar, but was slowly slipping. Suddenly, Damian appeared and grabbed his hand.

"I've got you!"

Yusei's eyes widened at the sight of the white haired teen. Suddenly, the metal fence bent down, unable to hold the weight of both of them.

"D-Damian!"

Then the fence totally broke apart. Damian was lying on his stomach, failing to keep Yusei in the grip of his hand.

"Damian! Let me go! If you don't, you'll fall too! I'll be fine somehow!"

Damian winced as the cement that made the roof crumbled to pieces beneath him. Causing him to start slipping down.

"Damian!"

"Yusei, do you trust me?"

Yusei eyes somehow became even wider as Damian spoke those words. Why would he ask that? Was he planning something?

"O-of course."

Damian smiled slightly at Yusei's answer. "Good, then trust me when I say I'm not gonna let you fall."

"Heh, trust? Not gonna let him? You two disgust me."

It was Damian's turn for his eyes to go wide. Slightly turning his head to see who exactly it was. It was the enemy gang leader, he was back.

"Well, if your not gonna let him fall, I'll make you both go!"

The leader kicked Damian in the side, causing his face to contort in pain.

Yusei gasped out, "Stop! No, Damian!"

The leader continued on with his physical abuse. He kicked Damian in the side again. He slammed his foot down right on the spine in Damian's lower back over and over again. He crushed Damian's head down into the cement. And finally, he roughly brought his foot down on Damian's other hand, the one keeping him from slipping any farther, and ground his heel down. The enemy leader kept applying pressure more and more until he heard the bone be crushed. Damian yelled out in pain as his hand was broken.

Satisfied with his work, the enemy leader said, "Heh, your bound to fall now. Well, I'll be seeing you later."

The leader left down the staircase, leaving Damian and Yusei fending for their lives. Where were Jack, Kalin, and Crow? As if on cue, Jack and Kalin appeared on the rooftop of the other building.

"Yusei!"

"Yusei!"

Both of them began to run towards the two. But Damian could tell, they weren't gonna make it, he could feel himself slipping. Looking down, Damian could tell Yusei had realized the same thing.

Damian's breath was ragged, and he was starting to see spots. Quietly, Damian said to Yusei, "Yusei, I can't hold on much longer. I'm sorry."

Yusei looked up into Damian's eyes and could see that Damian was exhausted. The beating he just took had taken everything out of him. Suddenly, Yusei was pulled up onto onto the roof top. He was quick to move his upper body off of the ruined section of roof and look back. What he saw terrified him, Damian eyes were closed and he was quickly slipping off the roof. Yusei reached back to grab his ankle, but his fingers only barely brushed him.

"No, Damian!"

And Damian fell. Yusei looked over the side to see him falling. First it was one story, then two, then three. But then out of one of the broken windows was Crow as he caught Damian's wrist. Crow let out a cry of pain as he was tugged down with Damian slightly. Crow was struggling to hold on to him. At the sight, Yusei quickly got to his feet and ran for the door that led to the staircase. He could hear Jack and Kalin behind him as well.

Yusei raced as fast as he could, but it still felt like he wasn't going anywhere near the speed he needed. Finally, Yusei made it to the window just in time to see Crow start to slip out with Damian.

"Damian!"

Yusei quickly ran over and grabbed Damian's arm. With a strength that Yusei didn't know he had, he pulled Damian inside the building. Damian fell to the floor right in front of the window. Yusei brought his back up so that he was resting against the wall. Crow was on the floor next to him, clutching his wrist.

Worry took over Yusei as he gently shook Damian by the shoulders, eager for a response. At that moment, Jack and Kalin ran into the room to find Yusei starting to panic. Tears were threatening to fall as he shook Damian more vigorously.

Kalin calmly walked up to Yusei, gently pulled one of wrists away from Damian, and looked Yusei in the eyes. "Yusei, there's nothing we can do here. It looks like his arm is dislocated. He's really hurt from whatever happened on the roof, too. What we need to do is take him to the front of the building and call for help."

It took Yusei a moment to process Kalin's words, but when he did, he nodded his head and slowly began to pick Damian up. With help from Jack, Yusei began to walk towards the stairs.

**...**

Kalin and the others were now at the front of the hideout they just raided. They were waiting for Securities to show up with an ambulance. Even though none of them would have wanted help from Securities, Damian needed urgent attention. Because of this, Kalin was in the process of thinking up a story to use as an excuse. It would be difficult, but it was possible that they wouldn't be recognized as a duel gang.

He had all of them store their duel disks in one of the crates inside the building and keep their decks hidden at all times. It would be hard to explain the uniforms, but he could say they were a team going to practice or a game. There was a bowling alley in the area, he could work with that. How would he explain they were there? Or why they were hurt so badly? Well, the gang was known to overwhelm people with their numbers and bring them back to the hideout. And then he could say something like how Damian tried to fight back and they did that to him because of it.

But what about Crows wrist? How would he explain how Crow had gotten that wound? Let's see, it could be that Crow tried fighting back first and they did that in response.

As Kalin thought all this over, his story came into form. Running out time to explain it thoroughly, Kalin started to tell the others. "Okay, Securities are gonna ask a lot of questions, so we need to have a story, and this is it. We're all a part of a bowling team that was on our way to practice at the bowling alley around here. On our way there, we were surrounded by the gang that was here and forced to come to their hideout.

Crow fought back at first, and they twisted his wrist because of that. Then when we got here, Damian fought back. They were fed up with us and they beat him up to tell us to stop trying to escape. They were distracted, so we took down enough of them to scare the others away. Got it? If they ask any questions that the story doesn't answer, try to stay around it so we don't look suspicious, got it?"

The others nodded. A few seconds later, sirens could be heard not far off. Securities soon arrived. As they loaded Damian onto an ambulance, they asked the Kalin, Jack, and Crow the questions Kalin figured they would. Yusei wasn't questioned, though. Kalin figured it was because of how scared he was for Damian. What was up with those two, anyways? Kalin didn't really know Damian, only meeting a few times when he came with Yusei to the hideout. But Yusei, he didn't act this way with anyone. Did he feel guilty, like it was his fault Damian was hurt so much?

Kalin didn't get the chance to ask him though, for he rode with Damian in the ambulance to the hospital.

**...**

Yusei was now riding in the ambulance, watching Damian closely through tear-blurred eyes. The medics in the ambulance said that right now the only thing they could do was let him rest. They said that to stay conscious through a beating that attacked those weak parts of the body required great amount of will power. Looked up startled as one of the medics asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried, could you ask that again?"

The medic nodded in understanding and asked the question again. "Do you know how we could contact any family members or relatives? As a sixteen year old, we must have their permission since none of his injuries are life-threatening."

Yusei shook his head slightly in answer. "He doesn't have any. All of his family died when Satellite separated from the city. I'm the closest thing he has to family, and vice versa."

The medic nodded again, and scribbled something onto a paper on a clipboard. He then looked up at Yusei and asked another question. "What is your relationship with him, exactly? This is an actual question I need to have answered."

"We're friends. I've known him for a few years now."

"Do you know by what means he makes a living?"

Yusei shook his head yet again, "I'm sorry, I don't."

The medic recorded the information then asked Yusei yet another question. "What is his full name? Your friends would only give us his first."

"Damian Grey, no middle name."

The medic gave a knowing nod, as if he just found something up. "Thank you, that clears up all information that can be filled at this time."

Yusei nodded and the silence returned. Yusei never took his eyes off of Damian, watching for any sign of movement. As he watched, he also studied the equipment that was hooked up to him. There was an I.V. that was hooked up to his right arm and an air mask that was strapped over his face.

"Are you sure he needs all that? You said his injuries weren't life threatening."

Not even looking up from his clipboard, the medic responded simply. "We are required to hook an I.V. up to any patient that enters. His breathing rate was weaker than it should be, but not very serious, so we have the air bag there to help regulate it."

Yusei waited for him to continue, when he never did, Yusei returned to watching Damian. Now that he knew Damian's life wasn't in any danger, Yusei's tears slowly ebbed away, allowing him to finally get a good look at Damian's face. There were bruises all against his left cheek, the one that was kicked. There was a small cut that ran across his left eyebrow, one that would probably scar.

Yusei's heart throbbed at the sight. He had caused Damian to be this way. He was the one who insisted on him coming along. He was the one that had needed to b saved. Damian was unconscious because of him. He had a dislocated arm and a broken hand because of him. Yusei struggled against the tears that were threatening to fall yet again. He clenched his hands into fists as he failed to bite back the sobs.

Suddenly, Yusei could feel something laying on top of his fist. Eyes wide open, he saw a hand covering his own. Looking up, he saw Damian awake with a small smile on his lips, the air mask now removed. Yusei stared into Damian's deep blue eyes.

His tears finally broke out as heard what Damian said next. "Don't cry, I'll be fine as long as you are. So don't cry, smile instead. Please, for me."

Yusei's tears continued on, but now he smiled. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Damian's neck and kept him as close as possible, never wanting to let go. Damian wrapped his good arm around Yusei as he ignored the pain he felt and relished in the warmth Yusei gave him and the thought that the emotional teen was okay


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week passed since the turf battle. Yusei had spent every moment with Damian, making sure he was fine and was comfortable. Two days before now, Damian had been released from the hospital and was now back home. Yusei had stayed with Damian even then, sleeping on the couch during the night.

Neither of the two saw had seen Kalin, Jack, or Crow since then. Yusei had talked with them once from the hospital, but no contact was made since then until today. Damian insisted that he go and spend the day with the Enforcers. Yusei had argued that Damian was an Enforcer, but Damian quickly pointed out that the turf battle was a test and that he had most likely failed.

Yusei still refused to go until Damian agreed that he wouldn't leave the house and that he would call him on his duel runner as soon as he needed anything. Damian was quick to agree, and so Yusei spent the day with Kalin, Jack, and Crow.

It was now nearing eight o'clock at night, and Yusei was now making his way to Damian's home. Even though Damian was only sixteen, he owned a house of his own. It was a small house that had a small garage on the side, the kitchen was equipped with only a sink, refrigerator, stove oven, and a single counter. The bathroom was a cheap shower and toilet. There was a small room where Damian slept in his single bed. Then there was a small living room type area with an old couch, two book shelves, and a desk with a computer. In the garage, Damian kept a duel runner Yusei had fixed up for him. It was more than a lot of people in Satellite had, and Yusei was unsure how Damian afforded the place.

Damian's home was only a few houses ahead now and Yusei could make out it's front door and driveway. At the sight, Yusei broke out into a run, sprinting towards the home. The door hung ajar, barley attached to a single door hinge. Damian's duel runner was parked on the drive and the garage door was wide open. Yusei was now only a few feet away from the front door and noticed how there was glass shards scattered in front of the now broken window.

Inside was a terrible mess. The computer monitor was on the floor, shards from it's own screen scattered around. There were dents in the walls, and one of Damian's bookshelves was toppled over on the floor. Books covered the floor.

"Damian!" Yusei cried out, hopeful for a response. When none came, Yusei made his way to the garage.

The first thing Yusei saw was Damian's deck, it's cards thrown about in a small pile on the floor, as if it had fallen off of him. To Yusei's right was the open garage door, Damian's duel runner sitting there staring at him. There were bright lights shining from Yusei's left, so he turned to see what it was only to be momentarily blinded. When his eyes adjusted, Yusei gasped.

There was a multitude of celebration lights strewn about the walls and ceiling closest to the back of the garage. Also hanging from the ceiling was a giant yellow banner with red letters that spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUSEI". Tears formed in Yusei's eyes as they settled in on the center of it all. There sat a large cake, on the top it spelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", on the bottom it read "YUSEI", and in the very middle of the cake was a picture of Yusei's favorite card, Junk Warrior.

Yusei took a few steps forward in order to get a better look, but then his foot hit something. Looking down, the tears finally broke. There, laying on it's side was a neatly wrapped box. And right next to it, was a small pool of crimson blood. Yusei fell down to his knees. His hands covered his eyes and he shook his head from side to side as he tried to block the sight. His tears found their through his fingers and dripped onto the floor, landing right next to the crimson liquid.

Damian had done all this for him, even with all of his injuries. And now he was missing. It was his fault. If only he had stayed. If only he had Damian come with him. Why did he keep bringing so much misfortune to him? Why did he keep ruining Damian's life? Why did he keep hurting the one he loved so much?

Yusei's eyes widened in shock at the thought. Did he love Damian? Yusei remembered the call he and Damian had shared before the turf battle. When Damian smiled, Yusei smiled. When he frowned, Yusei wanted nothing more than to bring his smile back. There was only one way to explain feelings like that, and that was love. So it was true, he really did love Damian. And it was because of him that the person he loved was now missing.

Hardly able to even hear himself, Yusei whispered. "Damian, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Yusei woke with a start. His breathing was heavy, and it took him a moment to register where he was. He was in his bed. As he sat up, he felt something wet run down his face. Bringing his hand up to his cheek, Yusei realized that he was crying. That was when all the memories rushed him, making Yusei shake uncontrollably as he struggled to keep in his sobs.

After some time, Yusei calmed down enough to look around the room. It was small, his bed, a bedside table were the only furniture he had in it. On the bedside table was his alarm clock and deck, the only things he needed to keep there. According to the clock it was almost two in the afternoon. Had he really slept for five hours? Yusei looked out his window to see the sun burning brightly up in the sky. He quickly looked away, finding the sight much to pleasant for today.

Yusei reached over and opened the bedside drawer. Inside were only two things. One was a small black velvet box. It was slightly bigger than a duel monsters card, in fact, that was what it was designed for, to hold a duel monsters card. Yusei slowly opened the box and inside was a silver necklace. It had a silver chain, and it's pendant was a dove. Yusei slowly put it on, making sure the dove was facing the right direction. The necklace was one of two things that had been in the case.

Yusei then reached over and grabbed his deck. He flipped over the first card to reveal his ace, Stardust Dragon. An image of Damian flashed before Yusei's eyes as he gazed at the card. Suddenly, Yusei heard a door close on the floor below and someone call out to him. It was Akiza. Sighing, Yusei lifted himself up off his bed and made his way towards his door.

Silently, Yusei walked out of his room to see Akiza talking with Jack and Crow. Yusei listened carefully to what they were saying.

Akiza was speaking currently at the time. "I know you guys said Yusei would be in a foul mood today, but it's his birthday! Maybe we can cheer him up with a surprise party."

Crow spoke up next, "I guess it's worth a try, but I'll don't think it'll do much. Yusei still blames himself for what happened to Damian. He might not be willing to go anywhere."

Akiza replied quickly, "We don't need to go anywhere. We can have the party here. Leo and Luna can help you guys decorate while I go get food and entertainment."

Now it was Jack's turn to speak, "We are on a budget, Akiza. We can't spend money wily nilly."

Crow snorted before saying, "Apparently wily nilly doesn't include your spending habits."

"What was that!" Jack roared.

Akiza quickly hushed the two, "Quiet! Didn't you say Yusei was sleeping?" Jack and Crow quickly went silent. "Don't worry about money. My friend from Arcadia sings at a karaoke club in town, if I ask, they'll probably come over. It'll only be us and the twins anyways, so we won't need much food."

Jack spoke up again, his curiosity piqued. "Arcadia? Are you sure that's okay?"

Akiza glared at Jack for a moment before responding, "Not everyone from Arcadia was bent on taking over the world. Most of us were there to help control our psychic powers and that's it. Got it?"

Jack gulped as he was faced with the psychic ire of Akiza. He quickly nodded his head. Approving of his reaction, Akiza calmed down and brought her smile back.

Crow the spoke up again. "Well, I guess it's a plan. If Leo and Luna come over, I can do the decorating with them. Jack can go pick up the food, and Akiza will bring her friend over. Everything good?" Both Jack and Akiza nodded. "Good, let's plan the party for seven, that should be enough time."

And with that, the three were off to do their separate assignments. Jack and Akiza left, and Crow informed the twins before leaving himself. None of them noticed Yusei watching from the upper level. Maybe a party would help distract him. Until then, he would have to find something to do. Yusei opted to do one of things that best calmed him down, riding his duel runner.

Now on the bottom level, Yusei left a note for whoever would see it next explaining where he was. And with that, he was gone from the house


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Akiza, where's your friend? You said you would get her." Crow had just noticed that the entertainment, also known as Akiza's Arcadia friend, had yet to arrive.

"I told you, they don't get off till seven, so they were going to try to get here by seven-thirty. It's almost seven-thirty anyways so why don't you just shut up and wait like a good boy?" Akiza gave him a glare that sent shivers down Crow's spine.

Crow was quick to do what he was told, but now it was Luna's turn to ask her a question. "Hey Akiza, every time your friend comes up, you always say 'they'. Why is that? Are there more than one coming?"

"No, I just want to keep their identity a secret till they get here. But I know for a fact that you know him, Luna."

Luna cocked her head to the side slightly, he brow knitted in confusion. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That's them! Jack, Crow, please try to not act like idiots."

Both Jack and Crow barked their disapproval, but another glare from Akiza quickly shut them up. As Akiza went for the door, the twins, Jack, and Crow followed her with their eyes. Extremely interested in who it is coming. But as she opened the door, and her friend walked in, mixed emotions ran through the four.

Luna recognized the person almost immediately. But she was still confused as to why they was here. She also wanted some questions answered from when they had first met. Leo felt similar to his sister, recognizing the person from when they were trapped in the Arcadia headquarters. Jack and Crow were disappointed by the arrival, but also confused as to why the person was here anyways.

Akiza was the first to speak. "Thanks for coming Damian, you can set up the speakers over there. You're duel runner is in the back right?"

Damian smiled to Akiza, "Thanks for inviting me, Akiza. Yeah, my duel runner's out back where you told me to go."

Akiza nodded her head in approval, then started walking down the stairs. Not even turning around, she continued, "Good, I'll go open the garage. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Jack finally spoke up, "Akiza! Don't just invite every friend you have! You said only your singer friend was coming, so where is she."

Damian, never taking his smile off looked up at Jack, who was on a ladder hanging up a streamer that fell off. "At least I'm not a mooch running his friends dry."

Jacks face was contorted with two feelings, confusion and rage. "Why you little, I just met you and you're already insulting me out of the blue!"

Akiza snorted, "You called him a girl Jack, what would you expect."

Jack looked down at the psychic duelist, "I never called him a girl. I just wanted to know when your girlfriend that sang in town... was... going...to..." Jack trailed off, as he pieced everything together.

Crow seemed to have been doing the same thing, for moments later he screamed out, "Wait! Your the singer friend? What? How? But you're a guy!"

Damian sent Crow a glare that beat Akiza's by far, one that forced Crow to actually whimper in fear. "So? It's not uncommon for there to be male singers."

Akiza sighed, then grabbed hold of Damian's wrist. "Just ignore those two, Damian. Their idiots anyways. Why don't we start setting up? Leo, Luna, would you guys help us? You can talk with Damian as we do."

Both of the twins nodded and ran towards the two to walk with them.

Luna was the first to ask what both she and her brother had been wondering. "Where did you go Damian? After you dropped us off at the entrance of the Arcadia Building, you disappeared."

Damian smiled at her worry, "It's actually an interesting story. I had taken the elevator back up to find Akiza, but as I got off I was cornered by Sayer. We dueled, and I won, but he cheated after words and used his psychic powers to knock me out. I'm told that he applied an even greater brainwashing than the one I had already received after that. I woke up to one of the scientists. She said that she had stopped the brainwashing early so I wasn't under Sayer's control. Both she and I escaped through the emergency staircase.

When I saw the Arcadia building fall, I new I would need to find a job somewhere. Both the scientist that freed me and myself got jobs at the karaoke club. She was a waitress at first, and I cleaned up after closing. She quickly worked her way up to manager of the place, while I became their top singer. I still don't know when they had heard me sing, but I didn't question it. I think Sayna, the scientist, had overhead me once back at my apartment. And that's what happened after we were separated."

"But didn't you have Torunka's staff on you? You've could've used the mius power in that to reflect his attack."

"I tried to use his staff but it didn't work. I guess the magic was all used up opening all those locked doors."

It was now Leo's turn to ask a question. "When did you meet Akiza again? And do you still use that lame deck Sayer gave you?"

"Yeah I still use that deck. It's not great, but I don't have the time to make a better one. Let's see, I think I met Akiza about a month after the whole Dark Signer versus Signer fiasco, right Akiza?"

"Yep, I was walking home from the duel academy, and I saw you through the club's windows. I walked in, we talked, and agreed to meet up the saturday after since that was your day off work." With the garage door open now, Damian went to unpack his equipment. So Akiza turned around to talk with Leo and Luna. "Damian's an amazing singer. He writes all of his own songs. He could easily become famous if he wanted to."

Leo was confused by that, "So why doesn't he? If he could be famous, then he should go for it."

Damian had apparently overheard the question and responded while carrying one of the speakers inside. "It's because I don't want to give up the life I have. Because of the incomplete brainwashing, I forgot everything before the Arcadia movement. I don't want to forget anymore. The friends and family I might've had before, the memories of them were taken away from me. I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't understand," Luna asked, "How would becoming famous make you forget your friends you have now?"

"Well, take Jack for example. He left to become king, and he didn't look back. He forgot about the friends he had back in Satellite until he needed them again. I don't want that. I would rather be in the pit of poverty than forget my friends."

Damian set the speaker down then turned around to get the other only to see Akiza already setting it down. He then looked down at the twins who were getting ready to ask another question. "Could you two grab the microphones and their stands while I get the rest? There's only two, and their not that heavy." Damian then looked up to Akiza, "Why don't you go get your friend while we finish this up?"

Akiza and the twins both nodded. Akiza directed herself to the staircase, while Leo and Luna ran ahead of Damian to the rest of the equipment. It hadn't been hard to get the stuff here, they made trailers that could be hooked up to duel runners. Sayna was more than happy to lend him the equipment when he said it was for Akiza.

The twins, having ran to grab the mics, were on their way back to the speakers already set up. That left only his laptop and the cables. Damian quickly grabbed both and made his way to the twins who were now setting the mic stands up.

"That's good you two, I can finish the rest from here."

Damian easily set up and connected the wires, his hand throbbed every once in a while, though.

"You know, you remind me of a friend I once had a few years ago."

Damian looked up to see Crow standing there, looking down at him. Done with the wires, Damian stood up to more easily face Crow. "What?

"You remind me of a friend I had a few years ago. His hair was dyed white just like yours, and his eyes were just as blue as yours, too. Your a little taller and more muscular than him though. And your hair is a lot longer. He went missing three years ago. We never saw or heard from him again."

"I'm sorry. But I've never met him before."

"I didn't think you would, but I wanted to tell you because Yusei was really close to him. He might take it the wrong way when he sees you, but please don't-"

Suddenly, a flare of pain went through Damian's hand, causing him to flinch and grip his hand with the other.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. When I first woke up in Arcadia, I was told the bone in my hand had been crushed. The doctors at Arcadia said that it would repair itself and would be fine, but I would still get some pain every once in a while. It doesn't happen very often and passes on pretty quickly, so I don't worry about it."

"Well, if your sure."

"There's no need to worry. Now, I have to go get my laptop charger."

Crow nodded as Damian walked back to his duel runner.

From up above, Akiza said to everyone. "Alright everyone, I present to you our birthday king, Yusei!"

**...**

Yusei walked out to look over the balcony. He tried his best to smile and look happy, but the best he could manage was a small smile. He was amazed by the effort they had all put in to decorating. Over by the far wall, Yusei could see audio equipment set up. That would be for Akiza's friend. It was heart warming that they all did this for him. Damian came to his mind once again. That's right, he couldn't be here. He couldn't celebrate with all of his friends.

Yusei quickly made his way down to the main level. There he was greeted by the others. Each one was wishing him a happy birthday, but Akiza pulled him away from the small crowd soon after.

"Yusei I want you to meet my friend, he'll be singing for us."

Akiza waved her hand behind her and out stepped the one person Yusei least expected.

_ He's here. He's alive._

Tears started to well in Yusei's eyes at the sight. Damian was here, he was alive. He was a little taller than before, and he was more muscular too. That was probably why he was taller. He still had those deep blue eyes, and the scar above his eye. His hair was still white, but it was allowed to hang free all the way to his waist. He was wearing a black leather jacket, underneath was a white v-neck shirt and a red flannel that was unbuttoned. He wore black jeans and a pair of black leather shoes. He didn't have piercings, which Yusei was actually a little relieved about, or a criminal marker. To top everything off, he wore a dove necklace. An exact copy to Yusei's.

"Hi, I'm Damian. It's nice to finally meet you. Akiza's told me a lot about you."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. Did Damian not recognize him? Did he not remember him?

"D-Damian, don't you remember me! We're friends!"

Damian scrunched his head in confusion, "I-I'm sorry, but this is my first time meeting you."

Akiza spoke up now, trying to calm Yusei down. "Yusei, Damian's my friend from the Arcadia movement. He was with them for three years, he wouldn't know you. Satellite and the city weren't connected then."

"I wouldn't mistake him for anyone else! This is the same Damian I know from before!"

Gently, Damian spoke to Yusei. "Yusei, there is a chance that I knew before. Crow said your friend disappeared three years ago, well I woke up in Arcadia three years ago. So there is a chance we're the same."

Luna piped up now, trying to help further what Damian was trying to say. "That's right. Damian said that because he was put through an incomplete brainwashing he forgot everything that happened before the Arcadia movement!"

Leo spoke up now. "Remember how people under his brainwashing were snapped out of it when they were beaten in a duel! Maybe if someone can duel and beat him, he'll snap out of it!"

Akiza shook her head lightly at the suggestion. "It won't work, Damian and I tried that. He's too skilled. We dueled tons of times, and I only beat him once. But his memory still didn't return."

Damian finally spoke up again, "Well, I've been using the deck Sayer gave me. Maybe if I used the one I had before and still lost I would remember?"

"I still have your old deck up in my room, Damian. I'll go get it." And with that, Yusei returned back upstairs to go get Damian's cards.

"I'll go get my duel disk then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here, your deck. You might want to look through it before we start." Yusei said as he and Damian stopped.

The two of them, along with the rest of the group, were now in front of the their home. It was a chilly night, with a slight breeze blowing through. Damian and Yusei were slightly away from the others, making enough room for the dueling field. The street lights were what they were using to see, as well as the lights from their home.

"Thanks." Damian flashed one of those smiles that always made Yusei melt.

Yusei held out the deck for Damian, and as he grabbed it, their hands brushed past each other. His heart rate sped up from the touch alone, causing him to blush like crazy. Yusei looked up to see Damian blushing almost as badly. His eyes glittered in the light of the street lamp. Yusei had a strong urge to lean in to Damian, but fought the urge. Damian didn't remember anything before Arcadia, but even then he didn't know how Yusei felt about him.

Yusei and Damian separated from each other, heading to their proper spots to start the duel. Before they began, however, Damian looked through the deck. He read the effects of some of the cards and made sure to remember all of the ones he didn't know. When he was done, he looked up to Yusei and nodded. Both activated their duel disks and began the duel.

As their decks were being shuffled by the machines, Damian said, "I'll go first if you don't mind."

Yusei shook his head slightly, then drew his hand as he spoke, "Not at all."

"All right then, let's see here." Damian drew a card, then scanned his hand. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect hand. "First, I'll summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (ATK 1200 DEF 900) in attack mode. I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yusei looked over his cards then to the field then back to his hand. He may love Damian, but in order to get his memories back, he had to be serious. "I activate Quickdraw Synchron's ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon him to the field (ATK 700 DEF 1400). Now I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability! Since I have a tuner monster on my side of the field, I can special summon him from the graveyard (ATK 800 DEF 800). Now I tune my two monsters together to form a monster even stronger, I summon Nitro Warrior (ATK 2800 DEF 1800). Nitro Warrior, attack his Armed Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! When my opponent's monster attacks, by activating this card, that monster is destroyed."

Yusei grimaced as he placed Nitro Warrior in his graveyard. He had forgotten that Damian's deck had a multitude of trap cards, and because of that he lost the only monster he could play that turn, he had no others in his hand. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Right, my turn." Damian drew another card.

_Perfect._

"All right, since it's my standby phase, I can send Armed Dragon LV 3 to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon LV 5 (ATK 2400 DEF 1700) from my deck!"

Yusei grimaced, he'd forgotten that cards affect as well. Now that he thinks about, though. He couldn't remember most of the cards in Damian's deck. That was bad.

"I now activate the spell card Level Up! By selecting one monster on my field with LV in it's name, I can send it to the graveyard to summon the monster specified in it's affect."

Yusei's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. This would not end well.

"I now summon Armed Dragon LV 7(ATK 2800 DEF 1000)!" A bright light appeared behind Damian as his newest dragon appeared. It was a red dragon, with bulging muscles and, how it's name suggested, was covered in armor. Each piece of armor had huge spikes sticking out of it.

"I now activate the spell card Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to your face down cards!" The second card Damian had placed the turn before flipped over to reveal the spell card. A heavy wind blew out of the card, destroying both of Yusei's face downs.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800 DEF 500) in attack mode!" A small black baby dragon appeared in front of Damian. "I now activate Red Eyes Black Chick's affect! By sending it to the graveyard, I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) from my hand!" The small dragon glowed, then grew into the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Yusei could hear the others gasp as Damian summoned the card. That's right, they never saw Damian duel with this deck. They don't know what he's planning. But Yusei was sure he did. There were monsters in Damian's deck even more powerful than his armed dragon, in fact, there were two. Yusei remembered facing off against both of them and their incredible powers. He was sure he knew which one Damian was planning to summon.

"Now, by sending Red Eyes to the graveyard, I can special summon an even stronger dragon!" Yusei's suspicions were confirmed.

Yusei heard Jack in the back ground whistle. He knew all about dragon cards, and they both knew just how powerful this next one was going to be. Yusei glanced over at the others. Crow, Luna, and Leo were all eagerly awaiting what card Damian was going to summon. Jack seemed to not care at all about what Damian would do next, but Yusei could tell he was eager to see the monster in action. Akiza's mouth was hanging open with her eyes wide, she must have learned about the card at the duel academy.

"Say hello to my ace! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Another bright light erupted behind Damian and the newest dragon was slowly revealed. It was similar to Red Eyes Black Dragon in shape, but it was adorned with red stones.

Suddenly, Leo cried out in disappointment, "What! It has the same attack and defense as the other Red Eyes, how is it any different?"

Damian smirked slightly, something Yusei knew he didn't do often. "I'm glad you asked, Leo. You see my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 ATK for each dragon in my graveyard. I currently have four dragons in my graveyard, so my dragon's attack goes up by 1200 points!" As he said that, Red Eyes Darkness grew slightly bigger as it's attack rose. "Your field is empty Yusei, I win. Now! Red Eyes Darkness (ATK 3600 DEF 2000), Armed Dragon, attack directly!" Red Eyes Darkness shot a stream of dark energy at Yusei while Armed Dragon closed in to punch him. Both made contact at the same time, and a cloud of dust appeared.

As the dust settled, the holograms disappeared and Damian ran over to Yusei's side.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yusei was on his knees, coughing into a fist. When the coughing fit ended he looked up to see Damian right there, a large amount of worry in his eyes. Yusei blushed at the close proximity, and Damian did soon after. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Not even a second passed before the two heard the shouts of their friends. Both looked over to see them running their way. Damian looked back down at Yusei and held a hand out for him. Yusei looked up at the sight of the hand to see Damian smiling down at him.

"Come on, we've still got a party to throw."

Yusei looked up at Damian with sad eyes as they stood up, "But we didn't get your memory back."

"It's okay, we can try any other time, besides you only have a birthday once a year, you should enjoy it."

The five others soon arrived, there were congratulations to Damian while there were apologizes to Yusei. But that quickly ended as the party started up again. Not much time passed until the party was interrupted yet again.

"Will you all be quiet! Some people at trying to sleep!"

Damian was confused, who is this lady? And what does she mean by sleep? It wasn't even eight yet.

Yusei stepped up to speak with the woman. "Sorry Zora, we were just celebrating. An old friend of mine came back today and we're all just really happy to see him again."

Leo quickly piped up just as Yusei finished. "And it's Yusei's birthday, too!"

The lady, apparently named Zora, perked up at that last bit of information. "Oh Yusei, it's your birthday! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something nice."

"I-it's okay, I don't need anything."

"Nonsense, I'll pick something up and give it to you tomorrow." And with that, Zora turned around and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" everyone glanced around to see Damian looking up at Zora. "Why don't you stay? I was just about to perform anyways."

This piqued Zora's curiosity. She returned turned back around and asked, "What kind of performance?"

Damian smiled one of his trademark smiles, and Zora's mood somehow lightened even more. "I was going to sing for everybody."

With her hands clasped together, Zora switched from foot to foot, "Oh? Well, I guess a few songs won't hurt."

Damian smiled again, then made his way to where his equipment was set up. Zora, having noticed this, asked in a fangirl like way, "Are you a professional? You look like you are."

Damian only smiled and nodded his head once. He was now at the mic stand and was switching the mic on. Everyone else took seats throughout the room, eagerly awaiting.

Damian spoke up into the microphone with a clear and cool confidence. "Alright, this first song is called Breathless, hope you guys like it.

(Song and Artist- Breathless by Cascada [you can find a male version on the youtube channel DJNinjaAudio])

_*Uptown, another endless night_

_Hearts break in early morning light_

_I take my time_

_Downtown, a lonesome boy at home_

_I don't know what's really going on_

_I take my time_

_But underneath it all I know_

_It feels so right_

_I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You're the one who make me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know_

_I never meant to break our promise_

_I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_If I could start it all again_

_I'd know you're more than just a friend_

_I'd turn back time_

_But underneath it all I know_

_It feels so right_

_I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You are the one who leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know_

_I never meant to break our promise_

_I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Come take my hand let's break away_

_Don't stop don't be afraid_

_Cause I know we'll be forever_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You're the one who leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know_

_I never meant to break our promise_

_I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I want to stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say _

_You're the one who leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I want to stay_

_You're the one who leaves me breathless_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as Damian finished his song. Well, except Jack. He just sat there stoic as ever, barely clapping his hands together. Damian smiled at the applause and spoke into the microphone again.

"Okay, there'll be another song in a few minutes. Until then, enjoy these tunes."

Damian started up a playlist on his laptop labeled 'PARTIES' then walked over to where Yusei was. He was sitting on the staircase with his head down. Damian sat down next to him and with a worried tone, asked, "Hey are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Yusei looked up, and Damian saw that his eyes were starting to get red and that tear tracks led their way down from them.

"N-no, I'm fine." Yusei quickly brushed his tears away.

Sighing, Damian stood up and held his hand out for Yusei. Slowly, Yusei took hold and Damian led him outside through the garage. They walked around the apartment and over to the street lamp from before.

"A-are you sure we should be out here Damian? It's starting to snow.

When they arrived, Damian lightly brought Yusei's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Yusei turned his head away, his eyes shut tight. "I'm what's wrong. Three years ago, we all lived in here in Satellite. You, Jack, Crow, and myself. Jack, Crow, and I, along with our friend Kalin were a duel gang. You and I had been friends for years before I joined the duel gang, and one day I had you come along to a turf battle. I was chasing down the leader of the other gang when he tried to push me off a roof. Just as I was bout to fall, you caught me. But the metal fence that was under you broke away from our weight and took a part of the roof with it. You were lying on your stomach, still holding onto me, when the leader came back.

He kicked you in the side, crushed your head down onto the roof, stomped on your back, and broke your hand. But you still didn't give up. You were able to lift me up to safety, but you fell unconscious because of that and fell."

"But I'm still here."

Yusei nodded his head vigorously, tears were starting to fall again. "Crow caught you through a window while you were falling. It dislocated your arm and twisted Crow's wrist. You woke up in the ambulance to the hospital, and you were fine for a week after. But then one day, today actually, you disappeared from your home. The place was destroyed. Inside the garage was your deck and a small pool of blood.

"Next to the blood was a small wrapped box. In it was this necklace," Yusei showed Damian the dove necklace, "and the card Stardust Dragon. In the back of the garage was a birthday cake, celebration lights, and a banner. None of that had been touched."

Yusei looked back up at Damian. "What I'm trying to say is, I caused you so much pain and suffering. But you still thought of me first. The first thing you said when you woke up in the ambulance was that I had to stop crying and smile again. I hurt you so much and ruined your life even though my feelings for you were so strong."

"Feelings?" The way Damian said that, the gentleness of his voice made Yusei feel guilty even more. Choking back his sobs Yusei nodded his head.

With the same gentleness that was in his voice, Damian turned Yusei around and hugged him. Yusei's sobs only increased as he failed to hold them back.

Quietly, Damian whispered in his ear. "Please, don't blame yourself anymore. Please."

With shocked eyes, Yusei croaked, "Damian!"

Damian moved so that his forehead was resting against Yusei's. As soft as before, he whispered yet again. "It rips my heart apart to see you like this. So please Yusei, for me, smile again."

Yusei's eyes widened even more at his words. It was almost as if he remembered the time in the ambulance. Yusei tried to separate from him, but the gap slowly closed instead as he felt the pressure of Damian's lips against his own. Yusei wrapped his ams around Damian's neck as Damian wrapped his own arms around Yusei's waist. Yusei knew that they were moving fast, too fast for comfort, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more. Both boys opened their mouths, and set their tongues free to roam the other's mouth.

Yusei felt so many things at once. He felt excitement and an eagerness to move to the next level right there and then. He tasted the essence of Damian as he ran his tongue around the other's lips. It seemed as if time had slowed down and the world was focused on the two of them. Yusei could feel in his heart that Damian was experiencing the same thing.

To Yusei's disappointment, Damian pulled away from the him slightly. Yusei whimpered for a moment, but then went silent when he saw the pose Damian was in. One arm was still around his waist, but the other was up against his temple. Both of his eyes were shut tight in pain.

Yusei brought his hand up and laid it on top of Damian's. With a worried expression, Yusei stared at Damian. "What's wrong?"

Damian opened his eyes slowly. He wrapped the hand that was against his head around Yusei's, then smiled at Yusei.

"It's nothing, don't worry.

Yusei didn't let up. He was determined to find out what was wrong. "Are you sure? Do you need anything."

Damian frowned slightly. He moved his hands so that they now rested on Yusei's shoulders as he stared directly into Yusei's shimmering blue orbs. "Listen Yusei. We still don't know if I'm the Damian you know. It's easy to tell you did, and still do, have feelings for the one you knew. I can't explain why, but I have feelings for you, too. I am probably the one you knew, but I don't want you to be hurt even more if it turns out that I'm not. So that's why I think we need to take things slowly, so that neither of us gets our hopes up."

Yusei looked up into Damian's eyes with a puppy dog look. "Damian, I think it's safe to say you're the same. Right now, all I really want is to be with you. It's what I've wanted for the last three years."

Damian's look softened, but he still continued to frown. "Yusei, this is too important to chance so riskily."

"Why won't you admit that your the same Damian I know from before?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. We should head back, the others'll be wondering where we are."

Damian let go of Yusei and turned to leave, but Yusei quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "No! Please tell me!"

Damian pulled away again. "No, I can't!"

"Tell me!" Yusei tried to pull Damian back again, but he would pull away every time Yusei reached for him.

"I told you I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry! I just can't!"

"Damian! Tell me!"

Damian whirled around, tears flying from his eyes. "Fine! You want to know so badly so I'll tell you! I'm scared, alright? I'm scared of what will happen if I'm not the same one you knew. I'm terrified by the chance that you might just leave me alone! That you'll forget about me as soon as I'm not the one you knew! I don't want to be broken any more than I already am!"

Damian stood there as his tears fell to the snow that was slowly blanketing the area. His head was bent down, causing his face to be hidden behind his hair. His hands were clenched into sharp fists at his sides.

Yusei walked in front of Damian, closed his eyes, placed himself onto the tips of his toes, pulled himself up farther with the arms now around Damian's neck again, and firmly planted yet another kiss. Yusei kept his eyes closed, so he didn't know what was going on, but he felt Damian's arms return to his waste. Yusei could tell that Damian was hesitating, thinking it through, but eventually began to kiss back.

After some time, the two parted once again. "I'm not going anywhere Damian. I won't leave you alone."

Yusei was suddenly felt Damian clutch him to his chest as he hugged him close. Out of his right ear, Yusei heard Damian breathing shakily.

"Th-thank you."

Yusei tucked his head against Damian's, and silently waited for him to calm down. Time passed for an unknown amount of time.

Suddenly, Damian began to chuckle. "Have you realized just how cliche this is right now?"

It took Yusei a moment to process what he meant. It was snowing out, they were kissing under a lamp post, and they just had a heartfelt conversation. Damian was right, it was a cliche moment. Soon Yusei began to laugh as well. It could have been the biggest cliche imaginable, but Yusei didn't care, he was just glad to have his Damian back.

The two made their way back, hands intertwined. As soon as they both arrived, Yusei made sure to hide their held hands. Nobody had yet to notice that the two had walked in, so Damian brought them against a wall where no one would see them unless they rounded the corner.

Damian bent down so his face was in front of Yusei's. "We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. As long as I have you, I don't mind if they know. But I know your friends are important to you, so if you want to keep it a secret till the right time, that's fine with me."

Yusei merely nodded, a blush was crawling in his face from the close proximity. Damian smiled at the answer.

"Why don't you go act like your checking out my duel runner so you have an excuse for that blush. I'm going to go get ready for the next song." Damian kissed Yusei yet again, licking his lower lip playfully while doing so. And with that, he was off.

Yusei did as he was told and went to check out Damian's duel runner. The outside wasn't very impressive, more of an average handling frame, but Yusei could tell it had a top notch engine. Yusei checked what kind of computer chip it had. Just like Yusei thought, it was top of the line, too. Damian hadn't really changed personality wise that much. He liked the thrill of excitement, but didn't like showing off. He wanted to give people a good time, but was careful about safety.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?"

Yusei turned around to see Crow standing there.

"Just that even though Damian doesn't have his memory, he's still the same Damian from before."

Crow took a step forward, "Look, Yusei. I know I never really knew Damian that much. But from what I've seen today, I can tell you really care about him. Not that way of course! But... well... uh... if you wanted to move in with him, I think Jack and I would be okay."

Surprise rocked Yusei. Crow was thinking he would leave him and Jack for Damian? It was true that Yusei loved Damian, and it was obvious that Damian loved him back, but to move in with him already? Suddenly, Damian appeared in Yusei's vision. He was with his audio equipment, still setting up for the next song. That's when what Damian had just told him came to his mind.

_"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. As long as I have you, I don't mind if they know. But I know your friends are important to you, so if you want to keep it a secret till the right time, that's fine with me."_

Damian hadn't just meant he was fine with keeping their relationship a secret, he was okay with sharing him the rest of his friends.

Looking back to Crow, who had grown uncomfortable in the silence, Yusei chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving any time soon."

Yusei heard Damian speak through the mic again.

"Okay everyone, this next song is called Love You Like A Love Song, and I hope you all like it."

And with that, Yusei walked back into the apartment and made sure to have a front row seat. Out of the corner of his eye, Yusei saw Crow sit in another chair right next to Jack. Neither one was looking at the either, but Yusei saw both of them move their arms at the same time. Towards the other. Yusei didn't question it, seeing as how he and Damian would most likely be doing that too, one day.

Yusei turned his attention back to Damian to hear the song just starting up. Yusei quickly caught on to the lyrics, and silently sang along inside his head.

(Song and Artist- Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez [you can find a male version of the song on the youtube channel DJNinjaAudio])

_*It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are...I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you...like a love song*

Damian stepped away from the mic and started up the 'PARTIES' playlist again. When he looked up from his laptop, he saw Yusei motioning to come over to where he was. He was currently standing by Damian's duel runner. Smiling, Damian quickly walked over to where his new lover stood. When he made it to Yusei, he wrapped his fingers in between his and guided him over towards the wall, out of sight from the others.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Answering his question, Yusei brought his lips to Damian's, eager to continue what happened under the street lamp. Damian felt similar to, but knew that this wasn't the best place for another make out session. Damian gently pulled away from Yusei, but still kept his arms wrapped around the smaller teen.

"Yusei, let's continue this later. You still don't want the others to know right?"

Yusei blushed slightly at the question, but nodded his head. Damian smiled yet again, and Yusei's heart fluttered once more. Yusei stepped around Damian, but felt a tug on the hand that was holding Damian's. Before he could even look back, Damian pulled him back into his embrace. Silently whispering into Yusei's ear.

"I'm glad I shared my first kiss with you."

Yusei nodded and kissed Damian once again. After pulling back, he whispered, "Me too.


End file.
